GUARDING THEWAIT WHAT?
by mrs.slenderman
Summary: THE PPGZ ARE 15 AND THE RRBZ ARE 16.THE PPGZ STILL FIGHT CRIME AND GO TO SCHOOL FOR SUPERNATUERALS.BUT NOW THE PPGZ HAVE TO PROTECT SOMETHING MUCH WORSE...THE RRBZ! MUCH MAY BLOSSOM...AND MAYBE EVEN LOVE.
1. the begining:Chapter 1

me:hey! so this is my first xover so PIPE THE FUCK DOWN! and i want to thank CakeDecorator for letting me use bridgette and bosco ! *gives CakeDecorator a cake* here's a cake!WHOOOHOOO!

kaoru: ur fuckin BETTER NOT BE A BUTCHxKAORU FANFICTION!

me:um i'm going to add some things from Soul Eater too .

himari:SilverTear4351 does not own the Omamori Himari cast, the PPGZ cast or Lord Death and his son Death the Kid. ENJOY!

kaoru:JENNA MARBLES IS AWESOME!-_- OH ENJOY!

CH.1:WE'RE GUARDING _THEM!? _

(KAORU'S P.O.V)

My name is Kaoru Sazuki. I have lime green eyes, raven black hair that ends at the middle of my thighs,a 36J bra size,and 4 different forms. My forms are Sazuki form(human form) pistol form PPGZ form and ivy (my cannibal form). I have 6 sisters and i would call my master an idiot but that would be insulting to all the idiots in the world. My master is the son of lord death, his name is Death the Kid. Koiomi and I are his weapons. Koiomi is one of my is also Delightful Bridgette,the intelligence of our team. She has brown eyes and brown hair that goes to her knees. She also has a 36I bra theres Momoko a.k.a Hyper Blossom . She has hot pink eyes and her hair is _still_ in her usual hairstyle but her hair now goes to her ankles. The bow shrank over the past 2 years. She has a 34E bra size. Miyako a.k.a Rolling Bubbles is the ppgz sweetheart. She has baby blue eyes and 2 long ponytails in her hair that go to her thighs. She has a 36F bra size.

Next, there's Koiyon(she's scared of boys/men). She is also Hopping Bunny a.k.a the crazy one. She has white hair that goes to her knees and whitish/silverish eyes. She has a 36G bra size. Nexa a.k.a Shining Bright has light brown hair with yellow high-lights goes to her mid-back, and bright yellow eyes. She has a 34H bra size. Then last but really least there's Valdmira a.k.a Dangerous Blemenshia. She has black eyes and pink hair that goes to her shoulders. She has a size 34H bra size.

" I feel like we finally get to protect someone starting today!" Koiomi said . Well, shit . I wonder who it will be. I'm also a Ayashikanomi,a.k.a a monster. Me and the girls are cannibals .( female monsters that eat the male species in general.) It's a family thing . That's when i heard the doorbell ring. That's when i saw _them._

me: tell me if i need to make longer chappies!

kaoru: damn cliff hangers...

me:BYE!.


	2. Chapter 2: imprinted

me:hey i'm back!^.^this is what the girls are wearing in this chappie...

kaoru is wearing... a strapless/sleeveless shirt that ends at the top of her ribcage(in lime green), a pair of daisy dukes, a pair of 6' inch high heeled ankle boots, a gold and sterling silver tie necklace that ends in the middle of her shirt and leather fingerless gloves.

koiomi is wearing... the same exact thing as kaoru except she is wearing a mini skirt and her shirt is in magenta.

momoko is wearing... a hot pink cami,a hot pink mini skirt,and neon pink pumps(and her bow obviously)

miyako is wearing... a mini baby blue dress and strapie sandal shoes.

koiyon is wearing... a white cami, daisy dukes, and white wedges

nexa is wearing... a yellow mini dress and yellow wedged boots

valdimira is wearing...a black pantsuit and black pumps the boys: their rrbz outfits. enjoy!

(KOIOMI'S p.o.v )

i will not protect the rrbz or better yet bosco. that is just horrible! NO,NO,NO,NO,OH NO! Koiyon is going to freak out. She's afaid of any type of guy... even 3 year olds. Its sad and funny at the same time." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Koiyon screamed. OH NO. why me?!

(MIYAKO'S p.o.v)

. . ! WHY ME!? I don't wanna protect him. Why do have to? At least I get to see Boomie. Oh wait the heck! I HAVE A CRUSH ON BOOMER JOJO! There i said it! oh well.

(KAORU'S p.o.v)

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" i yelled. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" boomer repeated. " SHUT UP!" brick yelled. "Someone invited us here.."butch explained. I put up my finger up signaling to wait a minute. "HIMARI GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE!" i screamed. "yes?" she asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs. " you didn't did you?" i asked. " yes actually i did." she said. i turned back to the boys and said, "you are going to be protected by us." i said waiting for them to explode. "WHAT" "NO" "FUCK YOU" "MO FO" was being thrown in the air. yup i knew that would happen. I looked momoko as if i were asking if i should tell them who we were. She nodded her head yes and i knew she meant to say ' stop them from waking the neighbors.' So i tackled butch so that he flew across the room. " WHAT THE HECK?!" he yelled. "You wouldn't stop yelling so i tackled you so you would shut up." i explained. Thats when i smelled his blood. I knew the other girls could smell it too. "GIRLS LEAVE!" himari screamed. then i got out of space. I saw that my fangs were out which meant that my left eye was fully boys looked at us like we were monsters(which we are but still that hurt). "GIRLS NOW!" Death the Kid yelled. Thats when i realized that i had swallowed a tiny bit of his blood. The girls stared at me because I imprinted with Butch JoJo, my counterpart and my worst enemy.

me: that is your punishment imprinted i mean that kaoru and butch are now bound because kaoru drank some of his practically butch can feel kaoru's emotions and kaoru can feel his if butch or kaoru get hurt the other 1 will also feel their pain. kaoru: thx silver... not really...

me: i have a contest 4 u guys! look at my page to see the contest! bye ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: ali's back?

me: hey so last chappie kaoru imprinted with butch and she is STILL amazed. aren't u kaoru?

kaoru:shut the fuck up bitch go to fucking hell!

me:hurtful words kaoru,hurtful words :'(

momoko:yea so SilverTear4351 doesn't own the ppgz or the rrbz or anything else except the story plot. :9

me: i want to thank CakeDecorator for letting me use Bridgette and Bosco. ENJOY! .

* * *

(Ali"s p.o.v)

I took my earphones out and I looked at Koumori and sighed. "is there commotion in there." I asked him."yea they are probably fighting." he said laughing. "wanna go in?"i asked. "yea its getting boring!" koumori yelled. then i knocked on the door.'they won't answer sis'' bee said laughing. I saw the door open to see...kaoru and butch glaring and himari smiling."MY BUTTERFLY!" himari yelled.

(momoko's p.o.v)

ali and her counterpart were in the living room. i smiled "how u been doing ali?" i asked. "pretty well. hbu" she asked. ohh how much have i missed her.

"good really good"i say.

(kaoru's p.o.v)

wow she's back... hell yea. um what should i say...oh yea! i look at all the girls except ali and nodded. **"WELCOME BACK TO THE PPGZ,ALI!"**

* * *

me: DONE yea i know it was short but im out of ideas ofwhat to do...

so BYE!


End file.
